hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Tartorus
Shadow Tartorus is the character Tartarus from Halo. *''So, this is how it ends. You are nothing! I HAVE ALL THE POWER!!!! HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME!!!'' *''I have the ultimate advanage, something......*glances at May* or someone......to fight for. As you do not, you are the one that's'' NOTHING! -Tartorus and IceBite at Tartorus's first death in 2015. Tartorus is the main villain of the Hellcat Squadran Series and IceBite's arch-foe. The true threat he poses is in brute force and, later on, his keen intelligence. He is an addequate pilot with a good amount of luck. He is not easy to manipulate and even harder to read. He leads the broken remains of the Covenant, one of the weaker branches of the Triple Alliance. During the Treklan War, he was defeated in combat against almost every member commander of Hellcat Squadran's air wing, and has escaped only due to most pilots would rather guard their injured comrades then chase him. However, he got payback during the Shadow War. During the Treklan War, he was best known for attacking targets that were in no shape to fight or were not meant to fight at all. In the Shadow War, he boasted his new strength, destroying the strongest of Targets with ease. All except one: his long-time enemy and hunter: Leinad Xavier Llehctim. History Treklan War Encounter With the Transformagen When Tartorus encountered the transformagen, he was given the ability to control the element of Shadow, as the Mutagen saw him as an evil being. He also became more intelligent. He caused a lot of damage to Hellcat Squadran before defeated by IceBite, who also entered the Transformagen and gained the Power of Light. Now IceBite is the only one who can beat him. After this, he returns to the Triple Alliance and takes over as its leader by killing several other Brutes including the leader appointed by Kane. After Tartorus transformed into Shadow Tartorus, his first plan was to enact revenge on his arch-nemesis: IceBite. However, he appeared in the hallways no where near IceBite. Enraged he attacked the first person he saw: Sarah Sanders. By the time Ash and Dawn arrived Tartorus had collapsed a wall on top of her. The 2 fought their hardest, but Tartorus defeated them too. The only thing that saved the 3 was the fact that IceBite, Derek, Adriana, and Tory arrived at that moment and drove him back with their combined strength. He was then hunted by Tory, Derek, and Hellcat Squadran's War Commander, the SPARTAN-II John-117. He then fought the 3, critically wounding Tory, before being attacked by May, Adriana, and the newly-created 'IceBite, Being of Light', who countered all of Tartorus's new attacks. He vowed to return to destroy IceBite, to which IceBite responded, "I'll be waiting. And I'm not going anywhere." Shadow War Final Defeat Tartorus abducts Adriana Llehctim, May, Tory, Fast Saber, and the still alive Herol Norell. IceBite, Dawn, Natalia, Vaan, Penelo, and Derek Sanders launch a daring rescue mission, where IceBite confronts Tartorus. Despite the presence of a volcanic ash cloud casting darkness on the area, increasing Tartorus's power, IceBite eventually defeats and kills him, supposedly ending his 16-year hunt for Tartorus. Resurrectal War Consortium War Dissidia Conflict Tartorus and Gor'Kek seemed to appear in the Dissidia Universe before its collapse, but this turned out to be illusions of the 2, summoned to fight as them. These illusions were destroyed with the Dissidia Universe. One last victory Tartorus had been defeated, but was sent back from Hell with the ability to possess a member of Hellcat Squadran. Derek Sanders and his amoral behavior made him the perfect host; however Sanders was not as corruptable as expected and the possession failed to control him completely. He warned his wife and she left with their children just before Derek was over-powered. IceBite eventually confronted the possessed Sanders and defeated him with ease as Sanders skills although impresive were just that of a human. Sanders broke through one last time, begging IceBite to kill him so he could take Tartorus with him into oblivion. IceBite, reluctantly, obliged. However, this wasn't the end of Tartorus. ''Some things never change...'' A rip in space time that openned furing the Consortium War released Tartorus once more upon the world. One Last Effort In 2190, IceBite and Tartorus confronted each other one final time on one of the moons of Sermikou III, where IceBite finally destroyed Tartorus, completely and utterly. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Characters